


Starstruck

by Liliume



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But so does Balin, Dwalin has a soft spot for Bilbo, Fix-It of Sorts, It's a hazard, M/M, People fall over themselves to get Bilbo's autograph, Protective Dwalin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliume/pseuds/Liliume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like all things in Bilbo Baggins’ life, it began with Belladonna Baggins, his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck

Like all things in Bilbo Baggins’ life, it began with Belladonna Baggins, his mother.

As a young girl, Belladonna took great pleasure in going on adventures. The Hobbits of the Shire thought her strange and hardly respectable. So it came as a great shock to them when Bungo Baggins asked for her hand in marriage. If ever there was a fine and respectful family, it was the Bagginses.

Belladonna accepted. Of course she did. How could she not when Bungo followed after her on her adventures? When he stood by her and cared for her? How could she not when she loved him as much as he loved her?

If their neighbors thought her adventuring would stop after the wedding, they were wrong. For the next time Belladonna left, she did not go alone.

So it continued for many years that wherever Belladonna went, so did Bungo follow.

Then one day, the Bagginses returned. They built a home at the end of Bagshot Row, it became known as Bag End. There were no more adventures and soon enough there was a baby.

Unbeknownst to the Shire Hobbits, Belladonna and Bungo had found a funny little ring. They had taken it from a strange, cave-dwelling creature in the Misty Mountains. It had the power to turn them invisible.

It also had the power to turn them against each other. The spectacular fights between Bungo and Belladonna became legendary. Though they lowered in frequency after the birth of their son the fights did not stop.

As Bilbo matured, he came to resent the ring his parents fought over. He spent his childhood taking care of them as they began to lose their energy. Their bodies ceased to age and their wills grew weaker and weaker.

Bungo was never the same after the Fell Winter. His health deteriorated at an astonishing rate. His obsession with the ring did not help matters at all. He’d forgo eating to cradle the ring in his palm, murmuring nonsensical words.

Bilbo was only thirty-six when his father passed. His mother was inconsolable for a time. At least until she returned her attentions to the ring. Bilbo knew he it was only a matter of time before he lost her too.

Within her heart, Belladonna grieved the death of her husband. Her soul faded despite the attempts of the ring to keep her alive. It stretched her beyond her limits and not two years later, Belladonna passed.

The funeral had been an awkward affair. No one knew quite what to say to Bilbo, who stood like a statue, silent and unmoving. He had no tears for his mother; he knew she was at peace, reunited once more with his father. Both of them away from the obsession of the ring.

The ring.

In his fury, Bilbo had tossed the gold band into the fire. Hoping, at long last, that he could rid himself of it. But all the fire did was make strange markings appear, glowing like fire.

He knew then that it was no normal ring his parents had found and treasured for so many years. He felt its evil like an itch under his skin. So many years of living with it had taught him to ignore the siren call. He resented it too much for it to ensnare him.

He needed to research and he couldn’t do that in the Shire. The furthest he’d ever gone was to Bree with his parents. Where in Arda would he find a large library with information on magical rings?

**Author's Note:**

> Rest of the mini-series can be found at [Apobun](http://apobun.tumblr.com/). There is not enough of it to become an actual story, just random scenes which I will try to put together sometime @_@ (not now).
> 
> Someone asked me to put this up on AO3, so I just did the first part because the other ones suck. LMAO.


End file.
